


Billy Joel Plays Wrigley!

by Glory1863



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Billy Joel - Freeform, Chicago Cubs, Drabble Collection, Episode: s04e01 Mayhem, Episode: s08e07 The Fallen, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Joe Mantegna - Freeform, Wrigley Field
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is well known that David Rossi is a fan of aged single-malt Scotch, fine Cuban cigars and even finer women.  What's not as well known is that he is a Chicago Cubs fan and a Billy Joel fan.  The BAU can work with that!  In the process, the Piano Man may just gain a new fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Still Rock and Roll to Me

**Author's Note:**

> The same day that AO3 announced the International Fanworks Day 2015 drabble challenge, one of the Chicago TV stations ran an ad announcing that Billy Joel would be playing at Wrigley Field again this summer. Who could forget the scene where most of the BAU sang karaoke to Billy Joel's _Piano Man_? That's all it took!

“Hotch, I got an idea for Rossi’s party.”  Derek Morgan handed his boss an ad torn from the _Trib_.

“Billy Joel is playing Wrigley again?  Looks good.”  He made some notes. 

Something pink flashed by his office door.  “Garcia, I have a project for you.”

“Sir?”

“Can you hack this website?”  He handed her the ad.

“Cubs.com?  Did Sosa hit homeruns?”  She suddenly looked guilty; Morgan looked embarrassed; and Hotch pretended to see nothing.

“Pay from that account then make it all disappear.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Next time, Morgan, use the phone.”

“Don’t worry, Hot Chocolate, I’ve got a robocaller.”

 


	2. That's Not (His) Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were rumors over the years that Aaron Hotchner played fast and loose with the rules, but nothing was ever proven. They wouldn't get him this time, either. He's Teflon.

Aaron Hotchner had a reputation for being a straight arrow with the disciplinary hearings to prove it, but when he wanted his team (and jet) in Chicago at a particular time, he wasn’t above calling in a favor for a case.  The US Attorney for the Northern District of Illinois was a friend from law school.  He was also tired of chasing the Bandit in the ‘Burbs (18 bank robberies in 3 years, some branches twice).  Sure, he could use the BAU’s help, and if Billy Joel was playing Wrigley at the same time, well that really wasn’t his problem.


	3. You May Be Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rossi hates flying. This trip won't change that.

“The pilot is nuts!” Rossi exclaimed. The jet was on approach to the old airport landlocked by residential neighborhoods.

“You hate O’Hare, Dave.”

“Who doesn’t?”

“Mayor Daley closed Meigs.”

Morgan smirked. “That would have been worse. It was on an island in the lake.”

“But if he overshoots the runway, we’ll end up in the middle of a major street.”

It had happened before, but Reid wisely said nothing.

“Hey, the engines stopped!”

From the cockpit, “Welcome to Chicago Midway.”

“You may be right, Dave. The pilot may be nuts, but he just may be the lunatic we’re looking for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meigs Field was a single runway general aviation airport on the Chicago lakefront. It was built on a man-made peninsula named Northerly Island, the site of the 1933-1934 World's Fair (Century of Progress). On March 30, 2003, Mayor Richard M. Daley (Daley the Younger) closed the airport, sending in construction crews in the dark of night to carve huge X's in the runway (pilot-speak for "closed"). He neglected to inform the FAA of his intentions. He claimed that it was a matter of safety in the post-9/11 era. The area is now a park and a concert venue.
> 
> On December 8, 2005, a Southwest Airlines flight from Baltimore/DC to Las Vegas with several intermediate stops, including Chicago, landed at Midway in bad weather, slid off the end of the runway into traffic on Central Avenue and hit several cars. A little boy in one of the cars was killed.


	4. We Didn't Start the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid always does his homework.

The moment they got off the #152 Addison bus, Reid started spouting facts about the iconic ballpark, the Harry Caray statue out front, the ivy on the outfield wall and the curse of the billy goat. 

When he saw their seats, he asked Morgan, “Are we Bleacher Bums now?”

“Right, kid.”

“Rossi, did you know an actor named Joe Mantegna from suburban Cicero co-wrote a play about the Bleacher Bums?”

What do you say to a guy who’s been through what Reid has and still sees the world with the wonder of a child?

Rossi shrugged. “Yeah, Reid, I’m aware.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Caray was a flamboyant Chicago Cubs broadcaster on WGN TV and radio (also owned by the Tribune Company - the call letters said to stand for **W** orld's **G** reatest **N** ewspaper) from 1981 until his death in 1997. One of his trademarks was leading fans in singing _Take Me Out to the Ballgame_ during the 7th inning stretch (but more about that later). Another trademark was his black-rimmed glasses (along the lines of what Mr. Gubler wears, but Caray's had much thicker lenses). Caray was also a restaurant owner (but more about that later, too).
> 
> Ah yes, the curse of the billy goat or why the Cubs haven't won the World Series since 1908. In 1945, Billy Sianis, owner of the popular Billy Goat Tavern, attended a World Series game at Wrigley with his pet goat. The goat was disturbing other fans, so Mr. Sianis was asked to leave and to take his pet with him. He took exception to this and reportedly said, "Them Cubs, they ain't gonna win no more." Apparently, the goat holds a grudge even longer than Babe Ruth. 
> 
> The Bleacher Bums were/are a group of Cub fans known for sometimes outrageous dress and behavior, some of it undoubtedly fueled by an "overserved" condition. 
> 
> The play really exists. It was written in 1977 when Mr. Mantegna was a member of the Organic Theater Company in Chicago. One of the co-writers and co-stars was Dennis Franz ( _NYPD Blue_ ). A 1979 performance was taped by WTTW (PBS) in Chicago and is available for view on the Internet.


	5. Angry Young Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haley Hotchner would have loved it.

The intro had little Jack Hotchner bouncing in his seat. “Daddy, how does he play so fast?”

“Practice, Buddy, lots of practice,” Hotch grinned.

Haley had been a big Billy Joel fan. She would have loved this, although she might not have approved of Jack being up so late. 

Still, Hotch was doing as she’d asked. He told their son about his mom’s favorite songs, the ones his parents had danced to at their wedding, and he’d laughed more than he had in years. For this night, at least, Aaron Hotchner wasn’t a dour, driven, angry guy chasing an unsub.


	6. Goodnight Saigon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all of Rossi's Vietnam memories are bad ones.

Rossi knew what was coming the minute he heard the prerecorded sounds of helicopters. Just like that, he was back in 1969 in Vietnam with Sarge giving him and Hernandez hell for goofing off and catching a Cubs game on Armed Forces Radio. Worth it, though. The Cubs were still winning and Hernandez was still alive. The squad had yet to see its first firefight, and Rossi still didn’t know the terror of VC popping up everywhere. He’d learn soon enough and in spades. The last chord faded. He was back. “Best damn song about ‘Nam there is,” he muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 1969 Cubs seemed to be on their way to the world series, having spent 155 days in first place in their division. Then September came along, and they crashed and burned. No, make that **spectacularly** crashed and burned, losing 17 of 25 games. Their final record was 92-70, 8 games behind the Mets. The 1969 Mets are known as the "Miracle Mets." Now you know part of the reason why.
> 
> A lot of talent, some good, some bad and a lot mediocre, has passed through Wrigley over the years, but I have to admit that the 1969 Cubs are my team. Over at first base was #14, Mr. Cub himself, Ernie Banks, who passed away in the week that I was working on these drabbles.


	7. Shameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's shameless when it comes to loving Will.

“He’s singing our song, _cher_.” Will LaMontagne snaked an arm around his wife’s shoulders. “I should have asked Rossi to play this at our wedding. I could have used it as my vows. Nontraditional, I know, but true.”

“Since when have we been traditional, Will?”

“Got that right.”

“Why didn’t you? Ask Rossi, I mean.”

“Don’t rightly remember if I knew he was a fan. Besides, I got distracted by a beautiful woman wearing her mama’s wedding dress.”

JJ rested her head on Will’s shoulder. “Billy Joel’s good, but it still sounds better when you sing it in the shower.”


	8. Miami 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Joel has nothing on Penelope Garcia when it comes to bad times in New York City.

A few lines in and Penelope Garcia knew the song wasn’t about Miami but the destruction of New York City. She gasped, her heart rate rising and her breaths coming short and fast.

Creepy killers, the cop with Prentice getting shot, the SUV exploding, the frenzied roll call for her team, Morgan breaking the rules to save Hotch (but ultimately losing Joyner) and Morgan again driving a bomb-laden ambulance away from the hospital. She’s aged a year for every second it took him to answer after that thing blew.

Morgan knew what she was thinking. “Easy, Mama. I’m right here.”


	9. The Entertainer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rossi knows you're only as good as your next book.

Rossi relates to this song. He is the true crime writer with books on the bestseller lists. They’re born of life experience and provide the upscale lifestyle he enjoys, but there are drawbacks. Editors don’t always let him tell it all, **almost** convincing him it’s for the best. Making the rounds of the talk shows and book signings is exhausting, people and places melting into a frenetic, generic existence even for a people person like himself. Of course, there’s the incessant demand for more. His readers can’t seem to get enough. Zoe Hawkes and Cleveland finally put things in perspective.


	10. Big Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the morning, it might be best if Morgan doesn't go bitching to Reid.

To be fair, Derek Morgan might have been a tad “overserved” last night at Excalibur. The usually savvy, hard-working agent had been the center of attention, dancing with all the girls, getting a collection of phone numbers bigger than Ma Bell’s and a bit too loudly passing on pick-up lines to “Pretty Boy.” As if a woman who’d fall for one would be Spencer Reid’s type. It made Rossi wonder if perhaps Morgan’s behavior might have had something to do with the fact that Reid waited too long to ask for the team’s help in resolving Maeve Donovan’s stalker problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excalibur was a large and very popular night club in downtown Chicago from 1985 until 2012. It was housed in the old Chicago Historical Society Building which was built in 1895. Its Gothic/Romanesque revival architecture made it somewhat resemble a castle. An added attraction was that the building was said to be haunted by persons who had lost their lives in the _S.S. Eastland_ disaster. Not true! No bodies were taken there, but many were taken to an old armory that became Oprah Winfrey's Harpo Studios.


	11. Take Me Out to the Ball Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Rossi thought singing karaoke in a bar was tough, how do you suppose he'll feel about singing before a sold out Wrigley Field?

Rossi should have known something was up when JJ excused herself to talk to an Andy Frain usher and pointed back vaguely in his direction.

Half-way through the set, Rossi hears familiar chords and Billy Joel says, “Time for the 7th inning stretch, folks, and to help me out with the traditional song we have the best-selling true crime writer, David Rossi.”

“Crap!” 

“Hey Rossi, you can’t be any worse than Coach Ditka.”

“I don’t even want to think about how you know that, kid.”

“Come on, Dave, you can’t let Mantegna show you up.” 

Hotch handed him the microphone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Carey isn't the only one who "sang" during the 7th inning stretch. Sometimes he had help. It's not unusual for celebrities passing through Chicago - or coming home for a visit - to be asked to take part in this tradition. Coach Ditka (Chicago Bears) was every bit as bad as Reid implies. Mr. Mantegna was actually pretty good. You can check them (and many more) out on YouTube.


	12. The River of Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're both looking for something, not something they lost but something somebody stole.

The song made Reid think of his mentor, Jason Gideon, who one day had just up and disappeared. Perhaps he was floating down a placid river somewhere in a houseboat, trying to find the serenity (or was that certainty?) that years with the BAU had taken from him. Garcia could probably find him, and perhaps that was what Gideon had expected, but despite the hurt Gideon’s abandonment had caused, Reid would respect Gideon’s privacy. He wouldn’t stoop to cyber-snooping. It was what was owed to the man who had given Reid so much and had been almost a second father.


	13. Christie Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Let me tell you a story about a woman and a man . . ._

Kevin Lynch was a loner (like Reid) until the night he got into a hack war with Penelope Garcia. He was good, but she was better, and she was beautiful. They hit it off immediately. It wasn’t long before he asked her to marry him. That’s when he found out she didn’t want him as a man; all she wanted was his code. He wouldn’t let it destroy him, though. He moved on, but he wondered what would happen to Plum Sauce when it finally dawned on her that Derek Morgan didn’t want her the same way she wanted him.


	14. She's Got a Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's got a way. She always had. She always will.

Rock wasn’t Reid’s thing, but the gentle cadence of this song washed over him, and he thought of Maeve, not with pain but with a bittersweet nostalgia. He wasn’t sure when that had started, but it was happening more often. During a rough case, he’d suddenly find himself remembering something she’d said and he’d relax, ready to soldier on. He thought Maeve would have liked this song. He glanced up at the infamous lights of Wrigley, their beams softened by the warm evening haze, and just for a moment he saw her there. “Love you.” She smiled and was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only day baseball was played at Wrigley until August 8, 1988, when lights were finally installed and turned on. Some arm-twisting by Major League Baseball was involved. Without lights, the Cubs could no longer host post-season games. In the event the Cubs made the playoffs, Busch Stadium, home of the hated rival St. Louis Cardinals, would become "home field." The number of night games and any evening entertainment (such as a Billy Joel concert) requires the agreement of the Chicago City Council as the area around Wrigley is largely residential.


	15. She's Always a Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _She'll bring out the best and the worst you can be. Blame it all on yourself, because she's always a woman to me. ___

If oldies radio still did call-in dedications, then this song should go out to Strauss. Erin was driven, tough and often seen as a bitch. Some of that was circumstance. Some of it had been the booze. Regardless, she **had** worried about Jack after Foyet and **had** thought Henry would be better off with JJ at the Pentagon. Rossi had been aggravated, honored and excited by her presence in his life. Maybe she would have become the fourth Mrs. Rossi. He had certainly been considering it. He glanced at Reid. He knew exactly how the kid felt about losing Maeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was a teen, rock stations, even major market stations like WLS in Chicago, took call-in dedications on some shows. It was a big deal to hear your (first) name on the radio, especially if your boyfriend or best girlfriend made the dedication. There don't seem to be shows like that anymore, but Strauss and Rossi are of an age to remember them.


	16. Piano Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

Reid had never played piano until he met Sammy, but at the end of the case he went home with a portable keyboard from Sparks Music Store.

Music was math, all frequencies, harmonics and time signatures, and Reid had an eidetic memory for the songs he heard. He poked at the keys until the sounds they produced matched those in his head.

He learned a little Bach, a little Mozart and even some Beethoven. He sent a disc with his picture to Sammy.

The next disc would have some Billy Joel. Nothing too wild, but a little change is good.


	17. The Bitch is Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I can bitch. I can bitch, 'cause I'm better than you. It's the way that I move, the things that I do._

The last song brought a new guest artist: Elton John. The two piano men tore into it. 

This one’s for me, Prentice thought. Strauss believed she’d been a bitch for that double-cross she’d pulled. When it came to being a bitch, Strauss would know. 

Prentice knew she was the reason Morgan, the player, didn’t mess with women with guns. 

She’d fallen for a terrorist, but fell for his son even harder.

Despite outward appearances of collegiality, she knew that in some small corner of his huge mind, Reid would never forgive her deception. 

She was back, but not for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy Joel and Elton John played Wrigley on July 16 and 21, 2009, as part of the Face to Face Tour. It was the first time Billy Joel played at "the friendly confines."


	18. Scenes from an Italian Restaurant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, the team is having a party and Rossi doesn't have to cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to go for the obvious, and couldn't resist messing with the lyrics.

A bottle of white, a bottle of red and something purple for the kids instead.

Reid ordered a bottle of sparkling grape juice. “Hey, Jack, want to split this with me? It tastes way better than what your dad is having, and I can’t drink it all by myself.”

Hotch nodded and shot Reid a small, grateful smile. He’d let Jack try a sip of wine and tried not to laugh at his son’s “yuck” face. Jack saw himself as a “big boy.” He didn’t want a “kiddie” drink, but if Uncle Spencer drank it, then it must be OK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned earlier, the late Cubs broadcaster Harry Caray was also a restaurant owner. One of his properties is Harry Caray's Italian Steakhouse in Chicago. This is a David Rossi kind of place. On the other hand, there are tons of little hole-in-the wall Italian restaurants in the neighborhoods all over the city. Rossi would fit in well there, too.


	19. Scenes from an Italian Restaurant, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid fulfills his godfather duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at it again with the lyrics.

A bottle of red, a bottle of white, that skinny guy has got an appetite.

As the team left the restaurant, Reid stopped at the bakery counter and bought a giant cannoli in a take-away box. 

“What? You didn’t get enough?” Rossi asked. 

“You’re gonna be wired for sound all the way to DC,” Morgan groused. 

Reid said nothing, and the box disappeared by the time the jet left Midway.

Back home, JJ unpacked her carry-on bag and found a Styrofoam box, Billy Joel’s Greatest Hits on DVD and a note in Reid’s scrawl: For Henry who couldn’t come, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you found something entertaining somewhere in this set.

**Author's Note:**

> The _Trib_ is the _Chicago Tribune_ , one of the 2 main newspapers in Chicago and a major paper in the Midwest. From 1982 to 2009, the Tribune Company also owned the Chicago Cubs.
> 
> Sammy Sosa was a right fielder for the Cubs who got into a homerun derby with Mark McGwire of the rival St. Louis Cardinals during the 1998 season. When it was over, McGwire had hit 70 and Sosa 66, both more than the previous record of 61 hit by Roger Maris in 1961. Baseball purists may want that new record in the books with an asterisk as substances may have been involved.


End file.
